All That Could Be
by lostwriterforlife
Summary: Multiple song one-shots that may become stories later. I hear a song and just can't help but write a scene! Any requests? (Mostly Kurt-centric, are others) Rating for possible language. Genres are just a guess.
1. Catch My Breath

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy these multiple one-shots I made surrounding songs that I hear on the radio/iPod/show or wherever else I hear them. Some may become full stories later, but for now I'm either stuck or just being picky. Feel free to give feedback!**

**-Rayn**

**P.S. The song is "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

New Directions was panicking. Rachel's voice had just given out as they warmed up for their set. They didn't know what to do about the solo that she was to sing to start it in only 10 minutes. NYADA was out there waiting for her to go on and they couldn't start late. The entire group was crowded around their female lead debating what to do next. All but one that is.

Kurt watched the chaos, tired of the fact that Rachel had it all. He was never going to get the chance to sing solo with out being told it was the wrong song, the wrong person, the wrong everything. He was taking matters into his own hands this time and he knew which song to sing.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Kurt snuck down to the pit, handing them sheet music he already had on hand.

"Listen, there's been a change in plans. Here's the new song, do the best you can. I'll start off so follow my lead," he told the band before moving to the back of the center aisle of the theater. Kurt took a deep breath, smoothed down his red tie and sang.

"_I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time"_

Kurt thought about the future that had been dashed. No one knew that he'd already received his rejection letter from NYADA. He wasn't going to New York. He was going to be left behind in Lima while his friends succeeded. The theater was silent as he sang the verse alone, walking down the aisle slowly to where his dreams had always been, the one place he always felt at home. He sang the first part of the chorus strong but quietly, hovering at the bottom of his range.

"_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

Kurt literally turned his cheek at the line as if to hide his face. It's what he had always done in the end. Bowing down to what would be best for the show, even if he knew it wasn't right. He was tired of what was supposed to be correct. Not standing out, not being gay, not being into show choir. He was done letting it all get to him.

The band caught up with him as he belted out the second part of the chorus.

"_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_it's all so simple now"_

"_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith kinda comes around_

_I will spent the rest of my life"_

He always but his friends first, making time for them above everything else. He thought on the love that he usually felt when thinking of New Directions, the family he had found in that small choir room. The group now gathered in the wings, staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. He thought of all the summer drives, windows down as he and whoever he was with sang to the radio, of all the places his touch would be left in Lima.

"_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_it's all so simple now"_

He belted out the chorus, as he reached the middle of the stage, standing tall in the spotlight. He turned his cheek at the same line but refused to look at his teammates.

He stared steadily into the darkness beyond the stage where he knew the audience was wondering about the choice. He was singing Kelly Clarkson. He was a boy. He was alone.

"_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything"_

He sang the lines out strong, stretching his arms out wide, as if about to be struck down there. He sang the next two choruses quietly, building to the line that Mercedes would have loved to belt out.

"_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath!"_

He took a deep breath before finishing the song.

"_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_it's all so simple now"_

He stared out at the crowd as the music slowly faded, adding one extra line so his voice was the last thing heard.

"It's all so simple now," he whispered out holding his hand in front of him while the other rested on his chest. And it was. He'd get through this as he always had. He'd look at other schools, other opportunities to get him out of this town. He hadn't let anything hold him back before, he wasn't going to let the people from NYADA do it either.

He'd get through what the team would throw at him after the show was over.

The silence was overwhelming at first. Then every seat was emptied as the audience cheered for the boy that had just saved the show.

"We apologize for the change in program, our scheduled soloist has unfortunately lost her voice. And now, I present to you, NEW DIRECTIONS!" Kurt called to the audience as he swept his right arm out to the group that now amassed behind him.

**Wow! I love this scene, this idea. This could be either Regionals or Nationals. I'll be honest, I never watched Season 3. I got tired of the show for a bit during Season 2 and am just now picking it up at Season 4. I'll catch up….eventually. Reviews and requests are more than welcome!**


	2. Some Nights

**First off, I totally wrote this BEFORE the episode in which they use "Some Nights" by .fun. So don't be starting anything. Anyways, just another one that came to my mind. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to post once a week since I've been writing a LOT of these recently and want to spread the posting out.**

* * *

It was just the group number left. They slowly began drifting into position as Puck began to sing, walking forward with his arm outstretched.

"Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck

some nights, I call it a draw."

This was going to be their toughest number. They didn't rearrange the lyrics or music. They all had at least a line, showing what happened to them since this group had begun. Win or lose, this number was all about them and who they had started to become.

Britney twirled across the stage in front of Puck as she sang the line, crossing with Artie who headed for the band at the left side of the stage. "Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle."

"Some nights I wish they'd just fall off." Artie finished the verse right as Kurt started on the piano, the spotlight moving to him as he began the chorus. "But I still wake up, I still see your ghost."

"Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh." Finn took the next line, belting the words out as he placed himself behind the drums. The boys stood on the left side of the stage as they called to the girls on the right. "What do I stand for?"

"What do I stand for?" the girls called back before Puck answered with "Most nights, I don't know."

The group began drifting towards each other through the "oh whoas." Finn broke towards the audience as the next verse came up. "This is it boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?"

Puck called up to Finn from the back of the raisers. "Why don't we break the rules already?"

Rachel suddenly shown from the middle right of the raisers, while the rest of the group continued to drift around the stage, pairing up and then apart again. "I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white."

Quinn froze in the front right corner of the stage, calling out the next line.

"I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked."

"But here they come again to jack my style." Brittnay sang like Quinn, mimicking her from the back left of the raisers.

The whole group stopped in place, Sam standing left front, Santana at the left middle of the raisers. Kurt stood to the top right. The rest stood to the sides facing the 8 main players of the story.

"And that's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight." Sam sang proudly from his spot before Santana took over the verse. "She stops my bones from wondering just, why, why, why." The group drifted together on the floor as Santana asked why.

"Oh who am I? mmm…..mmm" the group called as they danced together and apart and around each other.

"Well some nights I wish that this all would end." Kurt sand as he stood out front, ech person touching his arm or shouler as they past until Puck hugged him from behind, his arms looped casually around Kurt's shoulders. "Cause I could use some friends for a change," Puck sang to Kurt.

"And some night, I'm scared you'll forget me again," Artie called, rolling away from the group after Tina stage pushed him before grabbing the handles with Mike. "Some night I always win, I always win," the couple sang as the group clumped together before breaking into a circle on the risers.

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost." Kurt sang from the bottom left of the circle. "Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for," Rachel called across from him.

"What do I stand for?" the boys sang from their spots between the girls. "What do I stand for?" the girls echoed.

"Most night, I don't know…." Puck sang dejectedly from the top of the circle.

"Come on," the group stated in the background as Santana stormed to the left of the stage.

"So this is it? I sold my soul for this?" Santana stated as she walked, thinking of he second place treatment in the Cheerios and at the beginning of Glee.

"I washed my hands of that for this?" Mike said, storming to the right corner, thinking of his anomity before Glee.

"I miss my mom and dad for this?" Quinn called sadly as she drifted to the right of the center. The group continued singing "come on" as Mercedes stormed to stand next to Santana.

"No!" she shouted out. "When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are."

"When I hear songs," Rachel said next before starting to sing again as she came just left of center. "They sound like this one, so come on."

"Come on," echoed the boys. "Come on," called the girls. "Oh, come on!" belted out the soulful diva.

"Well this is it guys that is all – 5 minutes and I'm bored again," Santant sang from her spot, checking her nails as the rest up fron started stepping to the beat.

"Ten year of this. I'm not sure anybody understands," Artie sang as he wheeled next to Mike.

"This is not for the folks at home," Quinn sang out as Finn stepped between her and Rachel.

"Sorry to leave, Mom, I had to go," Finn sang out, reaching his hand to his mom, hidden in the audience.

"Who the hell wants to die alone, all dried up in the desert sun?" Sam belted from the back of the risers as the seven in front stepped back to give Puck center stage again.

"My heart is breaking for my sister," Puck sang out as he touched the hand of Rachel and Quinn on his way up. "And the con that she called love," he finished as he twirled Santana around to be replaced by Quinn on his other side.

"When I look into our daughter's eyes," the two sang out as they looked into each other's eyes for what felt like the first time since they gave Beth up. They drifted off when out from the right of the stage, a small blur ran out and threw itself into Puck's arms.

Beth hugged Quinn from her place in her father's arms as Finn moved next to Quinn with a smile to tickle Beth as he sang the next line. "Man, you wouldn't believe, the most amazing things that can come from…"

"Such terrible lies," Kurt finished the line as he stepped next to Puck, draping an arm around the father and child. The group "oh whoa'd" as they moved to stand in a row, Mercedes on the far left, followed by Brittnay, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Artie, Tina, and Mike on the end. Beth bopped along in between her parents, smiling wide.

"The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me," Puck sang out as Mercedes and Tina drifted back and off stage followed by Mike and Santana and then Brittnay and Artie as Quinn sang next. "I called you up but we'd both agree."

"It's for the best you didn't listen," Finn sang next as he and Rachel drifted from the other two couples. "It's for the best we get our distance, oh," Rachel finished as the spotlight went out on them.

"It's for the best you didn't listen," Sam sang next as the light went out on him and Quinn.

"It's for the best we get our distance…..oh" Kurt sang to finish as Puck away from their place in center stage, Beth left in Kurt's arms. The music trailed off as Beth wiped away tears gathering in Kurt's eyes before the spotlight on him went off.

* * *

**So, if you can't tell. Puck is gay with Kurt, Finn's with Rachel and Sam and Quinn are together. This would be Season 2 around when Beth would be able to walk. I'd set it up that Shelby still has custody but they get to see Beth every other weekend or something. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Ridin' Solo

**I loved Blaine, I really did. Or at least I liked the deal of him for a long time but I have found that I can't love him after all the fanfiction and other stories I've read about Season 3. A couple should not be that...calm, and Kurt just sounded so sold on the idea of Blaine that I just couldn't stand it. So here's something I did about it.**

**The song is Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo**

* * *

"Mercedes, I just can't do this anymore," Kurt lamented to his best friend, clutching his coffee. The duo was tucked away in the back corner of the Lima Bean.

"Come on, Boo, you were so happy to be there and to be near Blaine, what's changed?" Kurt thought about it for a few before answering.

"I guess I did. You know I could never stand to blend in but that's what I'm being told to do. Even with the duet at Regional's that wasn't me standing out, that was still Blaine. It only happened because Blaine demanded it. I need to be free, even if that means dealing with Karofsky."

Mercedes stared at her best gay. Kurt's hair was limp, the Dalton uniform washing out Kurt's complexion to make him appear sickly rather than fair.

"What about Blaine? Aren't you two dating?" Kurt snorted as he sipped his mocha.

"He wanted to get together over a dead bird. Then all he did was talk about himself. Solos, summer theater programs, everything was about him and his career, his future! I can't take it any more, I feel like I'm dating Rachel!" Kurt groaned as he laid his head on the table.

"Oh Boo, what are you going to do?" 'Cedes questioned as she placed a hand on his arm. The silence between them stretched for a few minutes before the song playing in the coffee shop changed, electing Kurt to shoot up from the table.

"We are going to show them what they are going to miss out on. Both Blaine AND the Warblers."

Blaine and the rest of the Warblers were confused on why Kurt had told them to come to McKinley on their rare day off that the public school was still in session for. They had barely seen Kurt that past week and Blaine was starting to get worried. Lunch was just starting for the school but Kurt had told them to sit at the tables in front of the steps outside the cafeteria.

"Any idea what's going on?" Jeff asked the lead soloist as they settled down at one of the long rows of tables.

"I have no idea," Blaine mumbled back. Once the group was seated, music began to filter through the amphitheater.

New Directions started filing down the steps, dancing freely to the beat as they sang the opening "yeahs". Kurt was still absent until the verse began. The Warbles spun around quickly to see Kurt standing on the end of the tables away from the steps, singing. Blaine was shock at Kurt's outfit. Dark washed skinny jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and leather jacket plus converse. Not exactly Kurt's normal go to.

"I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine

I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky

I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo

I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo"

Kurt ambled down the table, past the McKinley students to stop in front of Blaine at the end of the first stanza. He crouched down in front of the shorter boy to sing directly to him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight

Finally doing me and it feels so right, oh

Time to do the things I like

Going to the club everything's alright, oh

No one to answer to

No one that's gonna argue, no

And since I go that hold off me

I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah"

Kurt stood for the third stanza, singing to the stuned ex-classmates that watched him reach the end of the tables, swinging around to wink at the Warblers before back flipping off the table.

He hopped onto the bottom step for the chorus, falling into sync with the rest of New Directions as he put on his sunglasses with Puck and Sam on either side of him. They danced as one despite them all doing their own thing.

"Now I'm feeling how I should

Never knew single could feel this good, oh"

Kurt sauntered through the tables for the next verse, flanked by Puck and Mike as they pop, locked and swagged through the tables.

"Star player misunderstood,

back in the game, who knew I would, oh"

Kurt sang the line directly to Azimio and the rest of the jocks outside, glad that Karofsky hadn't joined them yet.

"So fly time to spread my wings

Loving myself makes me wanna sing

Oh, oh yeah,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Told me get my shit together

Now I got my shit together, yeah

Now I made it through the weather

Better days are gonna get better"

Kurt sang his way back to the steps, flipping to the bottom step as the next chorus came up. The group fell back into sync. As the rest of the song played out, Kurt was danced on by all the girls but pushed them away each time he said "solo".

Despite the fact that it was Kurt singing Jason Derulo, the school let out cheers at the show while the Warblers sat in shock.

"For the Neandethals that might not have understood, I'm back at McKinley starting next period. Oh, and Blaine?" Kurt called out to the shocked hobbit. "We're done."

* * *

**So yeah, hope you liked it! I've got a few true story ideas to pose soon too. Just gotta see where the inspiration is!**


	4. I'll Remember

**So, this is kind of meant to span through season 2-4 I guess? I just wanted them to all meet up in a different way, I guess. It's Puckurt at the end but not all the big a thing. This is actually what I first wrote when I started this whole one shot thing.**

**P.S. Only "song" in here is I'll Remember, which Kurt sings for his swan song at the end of Season 3.**

* * *

It started with Kurt. No one knew when he first showed up, playing his mini keyboard in Central Park. He was just there, softly picking out tunes to play with cheeks still plump with baby fat. No one knew his story.

Artists in New York weren't hard to tell apart. Students, runaways, lost dreamers were all easily found and labeled. Kurt looked too young to be a student, too clean for a runaway but he didn't seem to be lost to the dreams yet. Reality had obviously smacked him full force in the face and now he was here.

Tina came next. Stuttering out a song alone in the cold, no one would stop and give her a second look. Kurt came p to her when the night began to fall and handed the girl a cup steaming from the heat it was producing. The girl shakingly took the cup, smiling shyly at the boy before they both walked away for the night.

The two would show up together from then on. Tina continued to emulate the runaway that the crowd knew she was underneath the clean clothes and fresh face Kurt helped her achieve. Dressed in long black skirts and constant gloves, she seemed like a second shadow, continually perched at Kurt's side.

Artie was a lost dreamer. Struck by the beauty of Tina, he watched the duo for days before Kurt dragged the wheelchair bound boy and placed him front and center as Tina sang "Proud Mary", prodding Artie into providing back up vocals.

Artie didn't know their story, was never there all the time, but everyone still knew that he was part of the duo's group from then on. Appearing after the school's let out, Kurt and Tina always left a spot for him to join in.

Mercedes and Rachel joined at nearly the same time. Students, clearly, from the bags always brought with them, they couldn't stop themselves from joining in with the singing the first time they found the group, proudly joining in during a rendition of "Dog Days Are Over."

No protests stopped the two girls from joining the trio on the afternoons they had free from school. Outrageous and sophisticated encompassed Mercedes and Rachel respectively. While Rachel was clearly well-loved as shown by the songs she sang alone, Mercedes was going against wishes.

Breaking into "Hell to the No" the first time she ventured to sing alone, she vented her frustration and her new freedom. Kurt held the girl close once she was done.

Three who were fine and one runaway. Kurt had slowly brought them all together. A few weeks passed and others tried to join the singing but he gently pushed them to sing on their on away from his group.

A tall gangly boy in the crowd was drawn in next. Locking eyes, Kurt began the song he knew the boy wouldn't be able to resist. The opening to Journey's "Faithfully" confused his group until Finn took up the challenge sinning the song raw and untrained with Rachel joining in gently to guide the boy.

Another lost dreamer to the group with worn clothes but a mother's touch. No one asked his story, they saw it in his confusion and earnest talks of home and his day.

Kurt still hadn't sung. No one knew his voice for he didn't even speak, just watched over those he had brought together. No hint to his past no touch of memory until summer was teasing the residents of the city and taunting the students of the group with true freedom in the park with the rest.

Halfway through a repeat of "Faithfully", a crash on the keyboard distracted the group. They turned to Kurt to see him starring wide-eyed at a Latina girl with torn clothes and a young blonde attached to her arm.

The girl didn't even pause after locking eyes before staring in on "Songbird". Only a few line in, Kurt began to add the piano to the girl's sultry voice. She stared at Kurt as she sang but hugged the blonde close and danced in place with her.

Seeing the need for privacy, the rest of the group drifted away, knowing this was the last song of the night. The song drifted after them, following them home.

They never found out the young couple's story. Santana and Brittney were just there from then on, always followed by Kurt as their shadow. Instead, Santana brought a sexy, dangerous edge as Brittney lightened everyone's day, adding dance to the group's routines and songs.

The dancing is what drew Mike to them. Challenging the young blonde, hey danced off to Artie beat boxing before calling it a draw. Santana then broke out "Valerie" and the duo paired up for spectacular moves that attracted gasps and cheers from the crowd.

Mike came slowly, only once in a while before he couldn't stop himself from comin every day. He never sang at first, only danced along until Artie and Tina taught him to back up the leads before letting him finally sing alone.

Same came with the cold of winter and two little stowaways. Singing Christmas songs to his young siblings, he drew the attention from the group rather than the opposite for most of the people that had joined.

Feeling the joy and innocence portrayed by the children, the joined in the song. The kids loved it so much they dragged Sam back to the park often where the group coaxed Sam into joining when they could. Then Sam started coming on his own.

Quinn joined Sam on evening after a date and couldn't help but duet "I've Had The Time of My Life" with her new beau. Then she couldn't stop from coming back with or without him. Lost dreamers coming together, at last it seemed complete. The group couldn't expand any more but it still seemed like an element was missing. Kurt still had yet to sing. Only Santana and Brittney had ever heard his voice but the others did not know this yet.

Spring drifted in again. The group was uncommonly heading to their spot in the park at the same time. From the front was the trio of Kurt, Santana and Brittney. Sam, Quinn, Finn and Rachel came from the left while Tine, Artie, Mike and Mercedes ambled in from the right.

The group stopped shot at the sounds of a guitar and the sight of a mowhawked stranger in their spot. No one had ever been in their spot before. The other artists knew it as theirs and stayed way and newcomers could tell they weren't welcomed. Songless chords were plucked at first. Then in a break from the music a voice slowly drifted out towards the musician.

"And I'll remember the strength that you gave me, now that I'm standing on my own…" The boy's head snapped up, the brown eyes boring into Kurt's. Kurt slowly walked forward and the rest of the group watched as he opened his mouth after a pause.

"And I'll remember the love that you gave me, now that I'm standing on my own…"

"I'll remember the way that you changed me, I'll remember." Finished the guitarist. Kurt's hand trembled as he touched the face of the boy his story would have talked about.

"Noah…" he breathed out before continuing to sing. "I learned, to let go, of the illusion that we can possess."

"I learned to let go, let travel in stillness," Noah interjected before they both sang the next line.

"And I'll remember…happiness."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I was just something random that popped up.**


	5. Candles

**Hope you guys have had a great holiday and don't mind the delay! Between work and visits with friends and family I haven't been able to type anything up until now. I was listening to both the original and Glee version of Candles and this popped into my head. You'll have to ignore the break-up but the rest of it could work okay so far from Season 4.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt swirled the wine in his glass, watching the candle light flicker. The tea lights had gone out hours ago, followed shortly by the votives. Only the tapers on the kitchen table still clung to life.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

Blaine was supposed to have been home from his study group hours ago. Kurt had made dinner at the apartment his boyfriend was sharing with Sebastian. Both boys had made it into NYU and decided to get an apartment together after Kurt decided to stay with Rachel when the two younger boys joined them in the city.

They had trouble during their year apart but they had made it through. They thought that it would be better once they were in the same city again, but it seemed like they were being pulled further apart instead. Kurt could barely remember the last time they had been them.

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Kurt had planned this nice dinner, even convincing Sebastian to give them the apartment until at least 10, knowing the Blaine should have been home for dinner by 5. It was creeping past 10:15 when Sebastian passed through the darkened apartment with only a glance and a sorrowful look at his old enemy sitting at the table.

Kurt blew the two tapers out, not wanting to watch them burn out. It was time to end this; his life was solo now. The apartment was dark after the embers died out. Kurt moved to the hallway when a light caught his eye. Sebastian's shadow moved back and forth, making the light under the door flicker.

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

Sebastian has been there the last few times Blaine had stood him up. The coffee shop dates, dinner at the apartment, movie night, Sebastian had stepped up every time to not leave Kurt alone and disappointed. Kurt wasn't oblivious to all that Sebastian had done, nor could he ignore the growing tension between the pair as they spent more and more time together.

As each date was spent with Sebastian instead of Blaine, Kurt had spent less and less time agonizing over his missing boyfriend and more time getting to know his once enemy and enjoying his company.

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Kurt slowly walked to the door, resting his palm against the warm wood. Tomorrow he was going to end it all, pack up all the memories that should have been put away months ago. Tonight, tonight he would start what should have began weeks ago.

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but "you're sorrys"_

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

Kurt nudged the door open and leaned against the door jam to watch Sebastian dance around his room to the music playing through his headphones. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the antics.

Sebastian froze as he saw the counter-tenor in his doorway. The two stared at each other as Sebastian moved the ear buds to dangle around his neck.

"I'm done." Kurt simply told the younger boy. "Will you give me a chance?"

Sebastian looked to see if Kurt was really ready. When he saw nothing but acceptance of the new turn in his life, Sebastian simply opened his arms to the older boy who fell into them easily.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

* * *

**How was it? Are you guys enjoying them? I have a multi-chapter story to propose to you next time I post!**


	6. Season 4 AU

**So sorry this was delayed! Was crazy busy with work and planning my trip to Chicago next week. This is the first chapter of a full story to replace Season 4. It starts diverting at "Glease". Just imagine Kurt not going home that weekend, but Rachel still did. Then go from there! Enjoy!**

**P.S. No song in this one, just pure chapter-possible goodness.**

* * *

Kurt was the first person to notice the missing Nationals trophy. He had come to surprise Finn with some help as they prepared for Sectionals. He hesitated before pressing play on the laptop. Seeing the Dalton blazer, the diva didn't even listen to the video before leaving for the boarding school.

Stepping into the elite school brought back a flood of memories seeped into the polished wood. Blaine was everywhere in the images, but Kurt couldn't think of that. He had someone else to deal with.

Ascending the stairs to the commons, Kurt made his way to the Warbler's practice space, remembering that Mondays were always free days where they planned that week's performance. Reaching the double doors of the library, Kurt braced himself on the handles, steeling himself against the onslaught of memories.

Tilting his chin up, he flung the doors open, storming in to the shock of the Warblers. Many were confused at the intrusion while others showed shock. With single-minded purpose, Kurt strode up to the one person who would have answers to everything.

"Where is it?"

~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sebastian sat back, amused by the workings of the Warblers. No longer captain, the senior relaxed against the chair, smirking at the underclassmen.

He jumped when the doors burst open (though he'd deny it later) and dropped the smirk as Kurt Hummel marched to where he was sitting. Blaine should have been here, not Kurt. What was the Gay-face even doing in Lima?

"Where is it?" Kurt demanded, folding his arms across his chest, pulling his button-up tight across his arms.

"Well if it isn't Kurt Hummel. Certainly wasn't expecting you to show up," the younger boy commented ideally, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees.

"Cut the crap, Smythe, where's our Nationals trophy?"

"Tucked away safe and sound in the council room, Hummel, don't get your panties in a knot. Sit down, relax, let's catch up while we wait for the real stars of the show," Sebastian reassure, gesturing to the chair next to him.

"Real stars of the show?" Kurt repeated incredulous. "What's your angle, Sebastian?"

"It's not my angle anymore. I'm not running the Warblers," Sebastian stated back, crossing his arms defensively as he leant back in his seat.

"Not captain?" Kurt asked shocked. "I don't believe you."

"I've turned over a new leaf, remember? Or was summer nothing to you?"

In an effort to get the two to get along, Blaine had forced Kurt and Sebastian together on many occasions. Hey had struck a grudging truce after Sebastian cursed out Blaine on one of his more Berry-esque conversations. Kurt had secretly applauded the boy, but had defended his boyfriend as was expected.

"Please, that was a fucking act! You have Blaine already, why keep up the charade?" Kurt exploded at the Warbler.

"Have Blaine…?" Sebastian questioned, unsure where the boy was going with that. Had the plan worked already? But how?

"Fuck you, Smythe! I already know he cheated on me with you, we broke up. So just give the damn trophy back and stop fucking with our heads!"

Kurt burst into action as he screamed, tackling Sebastian to the floor, hitting the boy anywhere he could before two Warblers hauled him off. Sebastian sat up from the ground, his eye already changing colors and his lip split.

"Shit, Kurt! I never slept with the damn Hobbit! What the fuck do you mean he cheated on you?"

Kurt stared at Sebastian, still straining to break free from the two students. Sebastian's eyes were wide, shocked and showing how out of the loop the boy really was.

"Shit, shit." Kurt whispered, sagging against the hands holding him. "I-." Tears fell down the countertenor's cheeks. He could have accepted it if it really had been Sebastian. That could maybe have been forgivable in time. But for it to have been someone else was unspeakable.

"Hummel!" Sebastian caught the broken boy as the other Warblers let him go. "Clear out!" he ordered to the rest of his glee-mates. Sebastian curled around the shorter boy, rocking him back and forth as the Warblers left the room.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Sebastian murmured. What felt like hours later, Kurt sat up and wiped away his tears.

"Why did you stay, Sebastian?"

"I'm a bastard, Kurt, but I'm not heartless." Sebastian admitted with a smirk. A light laugh erupted from Kurt, making Sebastian smile softly. "Besides, Blaine was never and will never be someone I actually sleep with."

Kurt's mouth dropped in shock. "Then what the fuck was all of that last year, Smythe?"

"You were fun to rile up," he admitted with a shrug. "Sure, I was into Blaine at first but after Scandals, fuck, that boy was never gonna satisfy me. He was too self-absorbed and much too vanilla."

Kurt fell apart. Laughing and crying all at once, he couldn't even breath at first. Sebastian fucking Smythe saw exactly what Kurt had begun to see recently. And damn if it didn't feel good to hear someone else finally voice those thoughts.

After calming down again, Kurt smiled at Sebastian with warmth.

"I don't think I've felt this good since before my NYADA rejection letter," Kurt admitted.

"Hummel, you need to get a life."

The duo leaned shoulder to shoulder against the chair Sebastian had originally been sitting in. After a few minutes of silence, Kurt groaned.

"How fucked up is this? I'm having better time with Craigslist than I have had with anyone else in months."

"Hey, this is all kinds of a good time, not that you'd understand it, Gay-face." Sebastian retorted, gesturing to himself.

"Please, I'm sure those STDS have just finally reached your brain."

The two sneered at each other before bursting into laughter again. Sebastian stood as he chuckled, reaching out a hand to the counter-tenor.

"Come on, Hummel, let's get you cleaned up and then I'll tell you about our new leader and his plan for the trophy." Kurt smiled and grasped the taller boy's hand.

"It's Kurt, Meekrat."

"It's Sebastian, Gay-face."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Should I start posting the rest of it? Let me know! I'll try to post another one next week but I make no promises. It might not happen till after I get back from my trip.**


	7. The Right Girl

**Sorry for the long delay guys! I had two really busy weekends, a trip to Chicago, and then I got a nasty cold that had me sleeping for almost three days straight.**

**So this is a completely different one-shot. It's centered all around Puck and Quinn and Beth at the moment. I might have moved events around a little but I'm not sure of the exact timeline of some of the "minor" events so I hope you'll forgive any manipulation.**

**Song is 'The Right Girl' by The Maine.**

* * *

"Alright guys, it's time for your next assignment!" Mr. Schue called to his glee kids. The kids slowly settled down in their seats. Fin and Rachel sat in the front with Artie by the band. Tina sat behind her boyfriend with Mercedes and Kurt behind her.

Puck sat in the back corner away from everyone while the three cheerleaders sat on the opposite side of Finn and Rachel. Mike and Matt sat behind the girls. Quinn slowly rubbed her swollen belly There was only a few more weeks left until the baby was due.

"There's been a lot of bad feelings and tension this year. As we get ready for Regionals, I want to try to get past all the hurt. So, this week, I want you to sing an apology to anyone in the club that you feel you've hurt.:

Surprisingly, no protests were hears. Not till Puck raised his hand anyway.

"Yes, Puck?" Mr. Schue called to the troubled boy.

"Can I sing now, Mr. Schue?"

Scathing looks and muttered insults broke throughout the club. Rachel, Finn and Mercedes protested, not believing Puck could mean any good despite the assignment.

"Let him sing," Quinn said above the din, not once looking up. "I want to hear it."

Puck walked to the front of the room and picked up his guitar. The trio's glares intensified as Mr. Schue uneasily sat back to watch.

"I know I have a lot of people to apologize to, but right now, I have to apologize to Quinn and Finn first. I messed up and I'm hoping this song helps express my regret."

_Got caught, running up a tab_

_Couldn't drive home so I had to share a cab_

_Introduced herself by her last name_

_The kinda girl you steal from the football team_

_Brought up a silver spoon mess_

_Always trying to tear off her Catholic dress_

_Told me she's over this place_

_Needs to get the Mid-west wind in her face_

_And the alcohol made its way down_

_She was the last thing that I saw_ _last night_

_Before I hit the ground_

_Oh, God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl_

_My mind was only in it for a minute_

_Had a bad fling with a good girl_

_I was stupid and dumb, not giving a_

_The blank stare at the window_

_If I could just sober up, if I could just admit_

_I did the wrong thing to the right girl_

_It was your world, baby and I just lived in it_

_It was your world, baby and I just lived in it_

_I've never been the best with my mouth_

_Try to say smart but the dumb comes out_

_Maybe I'm shy, drive an old car_

_Maybe I'm amazed that I got this far_

_When I got my stand by's waiting on the line_

_But the hardest part is knowing_

_That it won't be her this time_

_Oh, God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl_

_My mind was only in it for a minute_

_Had a bad fling with a good girl_

_I was stupid and dumb, not giving a_

_The blank stare at the window_

_If I could just sober up, if I could just admit_

_I did the wrong thing to the right girl_

_It was your world, baby and I just lived in it_

_It was your world, baby and I just lived in it_

_Please, please, baby, come back_

_Please, please, baby, come back_

_Please, please, baby, come back_

_Please, please, baby, come back_

_She came back, thought she had it all planned out_

_Went to marry some guy she had talked about_

_A tear in her dress and a tear in her eye_

_And just like that her whole life flashed by_

_You won't remember_

_What you said last night_

_That if you ever needed someone_

_To pick up the pieces in your life_

_Oh, God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl_

_My mind was only in it for a minute_

_Had a bad fling with a good girl_

_I was stupid and dumb, not giving a_

_The blank stare at the window_

_If I could just sober up, if I could just admit_

_I did the wrong thing to the right girl_

_It was your world, baby and I just lived in it_

_It was your world, baby and I just lived in it_

_It was your world_

_Please, please, baby, come back_

_Please, please, baby, come back_

_Please, please, baby, come back_

_Please, please, baby, come back_

"I'm so sorry any of this happened. I wish I could make it better, but I will never apologize for my baby girl. I'm only apologizing for hurting you two. Quinn, if you want to give her up for adoption, that's fine. I just want it to be an open one. I want to watch my daughter grow up any way I can."

Quinn raised her eyes slowly from her stomach to her baby's father. Sincerity and regret shown through but the love for his girl is what she saw the most.

"Okay," she agreed, smiling softly to the boy. "I have to apologize, too, to you and Finn. I never should have gone to your house that night and I never should have lied about the father. I also shouldn't have been pushing everyone away so much. I've actually be talking to Shelby…" she trailed off for a second as Rachel gasped. "She said she wants a change to raise a daughter since she never got to help with Rachel buy won't cut us out of Beth's life since she knows how it feels to wonder. She does want a year or two before we try though. Can you do that?" Quinn asked the resident bad boy.

"Yes, yes!" he shouted excitedly, gently embracing the girl. The rest of the club was in tears watching the couple.

"I'm sorry, too," Rachel whispered. The parents turned to the young star. "I'm sorry for stealing Finn and for telling him the truth before you could talk about it. I'm sorry that I've been so wrapped up in it all when it really wasn't any of my business. And I'm sorry Finn for ever going out with Noah, just to hurt you."

The tall, gangly teen stared at his girlfriend before standing up and pacing the room. The club watched on wary of what the boy might do.

"Right now, I can't forgive any of you," the teen started. "I'm sorry that I became so wrapped up in Rachel and glee and neglected you, Quinn. But right now, that's all I'm sorry for." Finn then left the room and the rest of glee behind. The silence stretched for a bit before Mr. Schue took the floor again.

"Well, I think that was a great start. Now I want you all to think about other moments throughout the last year or years that you need to apologize for, okay?"

The Club nodded and quietly left the room. Mr. Schue watched as Noah helped Quinn as Rachel quietly asked for more information about the plans with Shelby. Noah held out his left arm and Rachel quietly ducked under it as Quinn walked under his right out of the room.

It was only a start, but it was a good on and the club would heal from this. Mr. Schue was sure of it.

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of this! I think this is what should have happened with Beth and Puck trying to win Quinn over. What'd you guys think? Feel free to review!**


	8. She Will Be LovedCrawl

I've been sitting on a couple different ideas for the Lady Music Week in support of Santana. Note: I have never seen this episode, I just know some of the songs that were used. I can't imagine that Santana would have never turned to Kurt while dealing with all of these thoughts and feelings. So, here's my take on what should have happened. There are flashbacks in the song, I hope it all makes sense!

Songs are: She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 and Crawl - Superchick

* * *

Kurt hated Lady Music Week. He was all for supporting Santana by couldn't see how singing songs written by girls were going to help. He had a much different plan, on that should be received by the Latina much better.

Kurt entered the choir room first, setting a stool next to the piano. He sat down at the instrument and waited for the rest of the Glee kids to enter. As they took their seats, they glanced curiously at Kurt, wondering what exactly he was planning since he'd already performed with Blaine.

Santana was the last to enter as she was led by Mr. Schue.

"Santana can you sit on the stool for my song?" Kurt called before the Latina could take her seat. The girl did so quietly.

"I know this is 'Lady Music Week' but I chose a different song for Santana. I've changed some lines, but I think the message will still get across.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_You had some trouble with yourself_

_You were always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_You drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at my door_

_I've held you so many times but somehow_

_You want more"_

Santana had been driving around all afternoon after singing 'Landslide' with Britney. She didn't know what to think, what to feel. Seeing a sign for Westerville, she only hesitated for a second before making the turn.

Upon seeing Dalton, she pulled into the back of the first lot she saw and sat, thinking of what to do next. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through to the one contact she hoped she'd never need.

"Hello?"

"Kurt…"

"Where are you?"

"Lot 3, back row."

"Give me ten."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Kurt quickly changed into some jeans, a t-shirt and hoodie before searching for the Cheerio's car. Silently, he entered the front seat and waited till they were on the road before speaking.

"When?"

"Today."

"How?"

"Singing." Santana admitted with a grin.

"Brittney?"

"Yeah."

"Which?"

"Not sure."

"You okay?" Santana drove silently. Spotting a park, she pulled in, slowly turning off the car and sitting back. She turned to the only person who would understand with tears in her eyes and answered honestly.

"No."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Kurt and Santana texted back and forth from then on, often meeting up on the weekends at Dalton where no one could question their friendship. Only a few times did Blaine stumble upon one of the girl's many visits.

The Latina was eventually told the truth of Kurt's transfer which prompted her to form the anti-bully campaign and bring Kurt back where he belonged after Regionals. When prom came, she would have joined Kurt for the dance if she hadn't had to sing.

Summer brought them closer together in a way they hadn't been since they were little and hanging out after dance class and on the playground before society took over. He might have dated Brittney to pretend to be straight but Santana was the one who had his first kiss.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_[in the background]_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_[softly]_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye"_

Santana had moved to the piano bench by the second verse and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder once he finished playing. The rest of the club quietly clapped, in shock at the closeness displayed between the pair. Even Blain we shocked. He knew Santana had visited Kurt on occasion but not that they were this close.

"Thank you," she whispered to the boy before standing from the bench. Kurt followed the girl and sat between her and Britt, allowing them to curl into either side of him.

The club continued to stare until Mr. Schue called their attention to continue practice.

Friday, Santana pulled a stool to the front of the room as the group filtered through the room to the rises. Once they had settled, the Cheerio began to speak.

"I want to thank everyone for what they've done this last week for me. In return, I have a song to thank two very special people."

The band started up a slow, soft melody. Santana closed her eyes and began to gently sing.

_"How long will this take?_

_How much can I go through?_

_My heart, my soul aches_

_I don't know what to do_

_I bend, but don't break_

_Somehow I'll get through_

_'Cause I have you_

_And if I had to crawl_

_Well, you'd crawl too_

_I stumble and I fall_

_Carry me trough_

_The wonder of it all is you_

_See me through_

_Oh, Lord, where are you_

_Do not forget me here_

_I cry in silence_

_Can you not see my tears?_

_When all have left me_

_And hope has disappeared_

_You'll find me here_

_And when I had to crawl_

_Well, you crawl too_

_I stumble and I fall_

_Carry me through_

_The wonder of it all is you_

_See me through_

_When everything I was is lost_

_I have forgot but you have not_

_When I am lost, you have not lost me_

_When everything I was is lost_

_I have forgot but you have not_

_When I am lost, you have not lost me, you have not lost me_

_And if I had to crawl_

_Well, you'd crawl too_

_I stumble and I fall_

_Carry me through_

_The wonder of it all is you_

_See me through"_

Santana gave her two loves a soft smile and blew them a kiss at the end of the song.

* * *

Let me know what you all think! Sorry this was so late!


End file.
